1. Field of the Invention
Cooking utensils and especially pot supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual support for a heated pot is a piece of insulated material or ceramic placed on a counter. Other types of pot supports and stands are of a fixed height and intended primarily for a specific use such as a serving dish with an alcohol lamp beneath such as chafing dishes. The conventional type of double-boiler arrangement comprises two separate individual pots, one inserted inside the other. The present device provides an arrangement of pot supports which may be nested together and easily stored for use but which provide a choice of different heights for different purposes.